This invention relates in general to the construction of container closures, and in particular to a new and useful container closure, which includes an inner closure cap which is snap-fitted onto the neck of a container so as to cover the rim and which carries a cylindrical central portion which is engaged by a stopper part of an outer cover which is threaded onto the exterior of the container.